


Drabbles of them

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got in a mood for writting some Adommy and this is the result I hope you will enjoy it!<br/>It's about a lot of what if's in my head about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles of them

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Adam and Tommy and the songs either (Adam owns Tommy and of course their parents own them, the songs belongs to the writers who wrote them )

I hate everything about you- Three days grace

I hate it. It hurts so much. I’m just a part of your childish game. Of course the most important, but just a part. I’m disgustingly in love with you despite this. I’m hopeless. Falling into the dark, now I wish that you felt wiht me. Or disappear for ever, Lambert.

 

Over again-One direction

Beautiful. Wonderful. I thought that when i saw you, Tommy. I just want to hug you, to stick the pieces of your broken heart together. Please, only for a minute stop, and look at me. Do you love me? Your eyes say yes, but then you push me away with a shy smile. You run away , then came back and beg yourself back to my arms, where your place is. This is the only place where you could be.

Restless heart syndrome- Green day

„What’s the matter,Kittycat?” asked Adam from Tommy when he saw him crying.  
„Nothing” said Tommy quickly, while he wiped his face from tears.  
„Oh, baby, I see something is wrong” hugged the black haired the little, crying bassist ” You can tell me anything, you know”  
„Not this” sobbed the blonde boy then he stepped away from the singer, and run to his hotel room. He laid down on his bed.  
How he could tell Adam that he’s in love with him?

 

Second to none-Chris Crocker

 

„I’m not some fucking substitution, understand?” shouted the blond with Adam.  
„I didn’t say anything like that.” said surprisedly the black haired man.  
„Then why I am good just when we are alone, and other times you just flirt with some pretty boy?” growled furiously Tommy at Adam and tried to leave him, but the singer caught his wrist.  
„Because I don’t want to get you into trouble. You’re important to me, Tommy Joe, more important than you could expect”stroked the singer Tommy’s face.  
„Then prove it, Lambert”said the bassist into Adam’s lips.

 

Save you tonight-One direction

 

Barely they climb out of the window, they already run out the gate.They didn’t wanted to got caught by Adam’s parents or his brother.  
„I still can’t believe that you do this just for me, for the concert” smiled Adam, while hugged Tommy and gave him a peck „Thank you, Kittycat”  
„Anything for you, Babyboy” blushed Tommy and they walked hand in hand to the concert.


End file.
